Feed Me
Feed Me (Git It), or simply Feed Me, is a song from the horror-comedy musical Little Shop of Horrors, as well as its film adaptation. It is sung by Seymour Krelborn and Audrey II as the latter tries to convince Seymour to keep feeding him blood by killing people, and he debates whether or not he should, eventually deciding to kill Orin Scrivello for his mistreatment of Audrey. In the film, the song is performed by Audrey and Seymour's respective actors, Levi Stubbs and Rick Moranis. Lyrics Movie= Feed me! it have to be human? Feed me! it have to be mine? Feed me! am I supposed to get it? Feed me, Seymour Feed me all night long That's right, boy! You can do it Feed me, Seymour Feed me all night long (Ha ha ha ha ha!) 'Cause if you feed me, Seymour I can grow up big and strong eat blood, Audrey II. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill people? make it worth your while. ...What? think this is all a coincidence, baby? Your sudden success around here? Your adoption papers? you're a plant! An inanimate object! this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want? what? deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires! Would you like a Cadillac car? Or a guest-shot on Jack Paar? How about a date with Heady Lemarr? You gonna get it How'd ya like to be a big wheel? Dinin' out for every meal I'm the plant that can make it all real You're gonna get it Hey, I'm your genie I'm your friend I'm your willin' slave Take a chance, just feed me and You know what kinda eats The kinda red hot treats The kinda sticky licky sweets I crave! Come on, Seymour Don't be a putz Trust me and your life will surely Rival King Tut's Show a little initiative, boy Work up some guts And you'll get it I don't know (C'mon boy!) I don't know (Lighten up!) I have so So many strong Reservations (Tell it to the marines!) Should I go and perform... Mutilations? You didn't have nothin' till you met me Come on, kid, what'll it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl... How 'bout that Audrey? Think it over... There must be someone you can eighty-six, real quiet like, and get me some lunch! Think about a room at the Ritz Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz A little nookie gonna clean up those zits And you'll get it! Gee, I'd like a Harley machine (Now you get it!) Toolin' around like I was James Dean (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green So go get it! Ooh, ooh If you wanna be profound If you really gotta justify Take a breath and look around A lot of folks deserve to die! a minute, wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say! it's true, isn't it? I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant! sure you do... woman! Christ, what a freakin' scatterbrain! sorry, doctor! off the Motorcycle! clumsy, Doctor! my hair! Get the door open, you little slut! trying! I'm trying! the Vitalis, quick the Vitalis! out of it! What?! If you want a rationale It isn't very hard to see No, no, no Stop and think it over pal The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! He's so nasty, treatin' her rough Yeah, smackin' her around, and always talkin' so tough! You need blood and he's got more than enough! I need blood and he's got more than enough! I need blood and he's got more than enough! (You need blood and he's got more than enough!) go get it! |-|Demo/Theater Version= Sudden changes surround me Lady Luck came and found me Thanks a million, for making the magic you do Thanks to you sweet petunia Mushnik's taken a junior And someday, when I own this whole shop I'll remember, I'll owe it To you cares if I've been a little on the anemic side these past few weeks? what if I've had a few dizzy spells, a little light-headedness. been worth it, old pal. Twoey, I'm a little hungry. I'm gonna go down to Schmendrics and get a bite to eat. I'll see ya later. me! beg your pardon? Me! Twoey you...you talked! You opened up your trap, your thing, and you said- me, Krelborn! Feed me now! can't! I'll run down to the corner and get you some nice, chopped sirloin. be blood! that's disgusting! be fresh! don't wanna hear this! Feed me! it have to be human? Feed me! it have to be mine? Feed me! am I supposed to get it? Feed me, Seymour Feed me all night long That's right, boy! You can do it Feed me, Seymour Feed me all night long (Heh ha ha ha ha!) 'Cause if you feed me, Seymour I can grow up Big and strong eat blood, Audrey II. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill people? make it worth your while. you're a plant! An inanimate object! this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want? what? deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret, greasy heart desires! Would you like a Cadillac car? Or a guest-shot on Jack Paar? How about a date with Heady Lemarr? You gonna get it Would ya like to be a big wheel? Dinin' out for every meal I'm the plant that can make it all real You're gonna get it I'm your genie I'm your friend I'm your willin' slave Take a chance, just feed me and You know what kinda eats The kinda red hot treats The kinda sticky licky sweets I crave! Come on, Seymour Don't be a putz Trust me and your life will surely Rival King Tut's Show a little initiative Work up some guts And you'll get it I don't know (C'mon boy!) I don't know (Lighten up!) I have so (Tell it to the Marines!) So many strong Reservations (Cut the crap and bring on the meat!) Should I go (My, my, my) And perform... (Uh-huh) Mutilations? Think about a room at the Ritz Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz A little nookie gonna clean up those zits And you'll get it! Gee, I'd like a Harley machine (Now you get it!) Toolin' around like I was James Dean (Yeah!) Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green So go get it! Ooh, ooh If you wanna be profound If you really gotta justify Take a breath and look around A lot of folks deserve to die! a minute, wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say! I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant! sure you do... Woman! Christ, what a friggin' scatterbrain! sorry Doctor! I'm sorry Doctor! pick up that goddamn sweater, you ditsy cow! si-oh! If you want a rationale It isn't very hard to see Stop and think it over pal The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! He's so nasty, treatin' her rough Smackin' her around, and always talkin' so tough! You need blood and he's got more than enough! I need blood and he's got more than enough! I need blood and he's got more than enough! (You need blood and he's got more than enough!) go get it! Other Appearances *The song is featured on the album Little Shop of Horrors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). Videos Feed Me -Little Shop of Horrors Feed Me (Git it) Little Shop Of Horrors - Feed Me Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Duets